


Fist Of The Northern Kabul

by StarkRvMad (The_failure)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Enemy combatants: The Soviet Guards Airborne Regiment, Gen, Guest starring: Sandstorm, Introducing Dimitri and yuri, why sandstorms are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/StarkRvMad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom Snake overhears a conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fist Of The Northern Kabul

**Author's Note:**

> took like 25 mins i think?

This time Venom Snake was hiding behind a portable toilet, he was pretty sure someone was using it, or it could be that cassette tape he found at Da Smasei Laman. Currently he was at the outpost east of Da Shago Kallai, which was currently heavily reinforced, that tigrex had caused some SERIOUS damage.

  
He peeked from his hiding spot, a soldier approached one of his comrade and spoke. **"Hey, you've heard the stories of the *Sandstorm Demon* haven't you?"** He asked to the one sitting near him. **"Can't say I have."** he replied.  
**"Well, you know how sandstorms are pretty common around here,"** his comrade nodded. **"Well lately, we've received reports of a *demon*, taking the form of a Horned One-Eyed-Man."** the soldier scoffed **"Stop Bullshitting me Yuri."** he groaned. **"Hey, I'm not bullshitting you Dimitri. Every time a sandstorm rolls in, outposts have been found stripped of every processed materials, ammunition, weapon emplacements, even vehicles and cargo container. With our comrades unconscious on the ground, most of the time many are missing. the survivors claim they saw the One-Eyed-Man."** Yuri explained. **"If that's truly the case, then why would this *demon* take the form of the Man?"** Dimitri asked.  
**"I suppose it's because he's been causing major problems around here, everywhere he goes trouble rolls in, first there was that Crab, then that… thing." now we've been hearing rumors of giant spiders in Africa!** " Answered Yuri. **"Ah, I see, thanks for telling me that."** Dimitri replied.

  
_Well… they are correct about one thing._ Venom thought, trouble really seemed to follow him everywhere he went, that crab hadn't been much problem , the hunters were a bit annoying since he had knocked one of them off, he had never seen a group of 3 grown men act so childish. The Tigrex was completely unexpected, now he always carried a bait bottle, just in case. Sandstorms, they were correct about that. He enjoyed sandstorms, a bit too much really. At first he had simply ran out of Ammo while attempting to rescue Kaz, then a sandstorm showed up and he thought: _"fuck it let's try my new arm."_ He would never have believed punching someone in the face while sprinting could be so fun. Now during sandstorms his plans went to " Proceed to the target unnoticed" to Punch the fuck out of everyone and everything."

 

"Caution: sandstorm approaching." Came the voice of the Idroid, Snake smirked, he sheathed his tranquilizer pistol and readied his bionic arm: It was time for those Soviets to encounter the Sandstorm Demon in person.. and get punched in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> I love sandstorms, they last the perfect time, the enemy cant see anything so you're free to just run up to them and six million dollar man their asses. 
> 
> Let's see if you can find the Two best friends play reference.


End file.
